Oleana
Oleana is a fairy who attends Alfea. Appearance |-|Civilian= She wears a purple shirt with a yellow star on it. She wears green khaki pants and a green hat. She wears white and purple sneakers. IMG 3555.jpg |-|Winx= She wears a midriff-length sparkly dark green turtleneck with a yellow star on it. She wears red sparkly pants. She wears dark green boots. She wears a green visor with a yellow crown shape on it. Her wings are light green. Oleana Fairy Form.jpg |-|Gymnastic= Her gymnastic outfit consist of a bright yellow shirt with her midriff shown and lilac pants with a yellow strip on each side.For accessories she wears a pink bandanna with lilac detail and light green gloves with pink cuffs. Winx_club_319_oleana.png Winx_club_319_oleana_2.png Series |-|Season 1= In "Alfea College for Fairies," she appears in Professor Wizgiz's class. She is later seen roaming the hallway. In "The Black-Mud Swamp," she is seen talking with other fairies. In "Honor Above All", she and her classmates, including the Winx, were set to take a pop quiz in Wizgiz's class. Like all of Wizgiz's students, had found the envelope Wizgiz "dropped" containing "the answers" to the pop quiz. She had opened it and was wearing the consequences on her face. In "The Fall of Magix," she is seen running in the rain. Later, she is fighting against the Army of Darkness. In "The Witches' Siege", she is seen fighting against the Army of Darkness. In "The Witches' Downfall", she is looking at the approaching army. She then celebrates the addition of the world "Winx" into fairy vocabulary with her classmates. |-|Season 2= In "Up to Their Old Trix", she is seen attending Wizgiz's class. In "Rescue Mission", she is seen attending Wizgiz's class as Piff and Aisha barge in. In "The Mysterious Stone," she is seen attending Professor Avalon's class. In "Party Crasher," she is seen in the Red Fountain areana before the festivities. In "Professor Avalon's Secret," she is seen in Alfea's Dining Hall. She is later seen in Professor Palladium's class. In "The Crypt of the Codex," she is seen in the courtyard talking to Kimmy. In "The Show Must go on!," she is in the audience of Musa's concert watching her perform. |-|Season 3= In "At the Last Moment", Oleana attends rhythmic gymnastics class beside Lolina and Katy, and she laughs in amusement as Stella wraps herself in her ribbon and falls down. |-|Season 4= Coming Soon... |-|Season 5= In "Battle for the Infinite Ocean," she is seen in Alfea's Dining Hall as breakfast is served. In The End of Tritannus," she is seen celebrating the defeat of Tritannus. |-|Season 7= In "The Golden Butterfly, she is seen preparing to fight the Trix with Roxy and other fairies. Magical Abilities Oleana may know some basic, first-level spells that all fairies can use, such as telekinesis, transmuting objects, and fixing minor messes. Category:Minor Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fairies Category:Alfea Category:Winx Club Category:Characters Category:Alfea Students Category:Season 1 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 4